


I Know Your Type

by probablysomehow



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Dancer!Salle, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Songfic, idk if this counts as a songfic but whatever, they're drinking again, why are bars such a common setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysomehow/pseuds/probablysomehow
Summary: The song of his choice fits in the sense that he's definitely dangerous, but there's no way Mia's a good girl.or the dancer!salle and hard to please!mia fic that no one asked.





	I Know Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY WAIT. I have so many fics lined up, begging to be written. But I saw Good Girls Go Bad on my iPod and I just had to. Whoops. Laughter is welcome. Maybe listen to the song while you're reading too?? U do u tho

Mia's no stranger to this bar. After all, her friend Cess has been dragging him to this club for months now for any celebration they want. She's also no stranger to the mess of a guy that seems to always be around every time she visits the place. And every time they see each other, he hits on her like she's the last girl on earth.

Salle Concepcion is unfortunately Cess's brother and he has no shame in flirting with Mia at any chance he can get. He's friends with other frequent customers in the bar, like a smaller boy with mostly yellow hair that shows his black roots and a smaller girl with orange hair usually donned up in a bun.

Mia doesn't get why she's the target of Salle's flirting all the time. She loves the attention for sure, but why hit on her when he's got that girl next to him all the time? After all, Cess did say Asia and Salle were both single.

So far tonight, she hasn't seen the archer at all. Cess had no idea where her brother would be either, so Mia assumed he's finally given up on trying to get her number. _Fucking finally_ , she thinks. _I can party and drink in peace._

A familiar song blasts through the bar after she finishes her second glass of fruity cocktail that's bound to fuck her up soon. It's such an old song that it drags Mia to memories of her pre-teen self dancing to this. "Ano 'to? 2010?!" Phil laughs at the song being played. Mia's about to laugh as well when she feels Cess's fingers digging into her thigh and she looks at her friend. There's panic on Cess's face. "Cessie? You okay?" Mia asks as gently as she could while keeping the volume of her voice up high to compete against the music playing.

Cess looks at Mia's face in the dark and the look of distraught is on her face. "Fuck, he did go along with it." Cess presses a hand on her forehead and she shakes her head. "Shit, Mia, I'm sorry—"

And it begins.

"I know your type."

What used to be a crowded space in front of their table is now some empty space save for Salle who's got lights trained on him. He's wearing a casual plain black tee and some white pants, nothing really out of the ordinary. _But what the fuck is he doing?_ He's quirks his finger at Mia as if telling her to come over. "You're daddy's little girl." Salle has a shit-eating grin on his face. Mia's wide green eyes look at Phil sitting next to her. Phil shrugs and chuckles, nudging his beer bottle to tell Mia to watch.

Her eyes flick back to the show happening in front of her, and she's not the only audience. Apart from her and her several friends, a small crowd gathers around the commotion as Salle continues his little show. He's dancing while lip syncing to the old ass song of his choice. _His stamina's great_ , Mia thinks, because it's the only rational thought on her mind that doesn't include her physical attraction towards the guy. And to think she'd been shunning him after all this time.

"She was so shy 'til I drove her wild." Salle raises his eyebrows provocatively at Mia with that same devilish smirk and she can't help but wonder; Did the bar's temperature spike up or is she actually getting hot and bothered over this little performance of his?

The first chorus of Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester's Good Girls Go Bad blares loudly and Salle pulls out all the stops to show that he earned his membership in LSDC-Street. His feet glide through the floor easily and his hips swing to the beats of the song, never mind that Cess was shielding her eyes away and helplessly shouting at her brother to stop. Salle's finger points at Mia's friends seated around her, counting them off. "You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends." He laughs along to the song and Mia quickly looks around. Shit. This song was carefully chosen, wasn't it? Neo, Phil, Cess, Iya, and Addie all look back at her.

It's then Mia realizes it's time to let him know two can play this game. She waits for the chorus to finish and for Salle to pause with his dancing.

Then it's her turn.

"I know your type."

She stands up, her long legs walking to lessen the distance between them.

"Boy, you're dangerous."

It's evident that Salle was not expecting this move from her, but he still smirks at her as she approaches. Her heels carry her to him until they're about an arm's length away.

"Yeah, you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust." She mouths the lyrics just as Salle did, pressing her perfectly manicured pointer finger at his chest. Her hand splays out on his chest next and she feels the soft cotton shirt as it slides up to his shoulder and up to the back of his neck. "But just one night couldn't be so wrong." She gives him a smirk of her own and leans her face towards him, just a few inches before their lips meet. Mia's eyes cast down to Salle's lips before she locks her eyes back on him with a bite of her bottom lip. "You make me wanna lose control." she sings, only for the two of them to hear, and she steps away. Her friends are screaming from their table, shouting encouragement.

Salle doesn't look as fazed as he is, but he's pretty enthusiastic as he dances once again, now that he's gotten Mia to reciprocate. She stands a few feet away from him, arms crossed and lips pursed as she watches. Up close and under a few spotlights, Mia sees the fluidity of his movements and if her breath hitches when Salle looks at her, then no one but her would know.

"I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends." She lip syncs to the song once again, looking at her friends over her shoulder behind her. They're still laughing amongst themselves and hooting praises. She winks at them and waves her fingers, but her attention is easily caught when she turns around and she's face to face with Salle. Mia cocks her head to the right, daring him to make any further moves. But the archer merely smiles at her, a smile too sweet to be considered innocent. "I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist." She bats her eyelashes as she says this and admires how he hasn't stopped crowding over her personal space.

The song reaches its bridge, but Salle and Mia are no longer having a show-down. The crowd surrounding them is clapping, hollering, and shouting at their little performance — Mia's part being rather impromptu. She's never been this close to him before and she feels his breath ghosting over her skin as he pants.

"Not bad, archer." She purrs.

The voice sends electricity down his back, but he plays the Cocky Bastard card as always. "Not bad?" Salle asks incredulously, looking at his friends at the side in disbelief. Asia and the guy with the yellow hair (who Mia will later find out is named Tomas) are trying to keep their laughter to themselves as their friend gets the compliment. His fingers card through his messy hair. "Tangina, nag-rehearse ako para dito tapos—"

A pair of lips shuts his complaints. It takes a second for him to realize that she's kissing him, and it takes a second for her to realize she's given in to this stupid game of his. But Mia admits, Salle did a decent job trying to win her for a night. Even if that meant him dancing like a male animal doing a mating dance to get a mate. She pulls away after a moment and licks her bottom lip, not missing the way Salle's eyes follow her tongue. The spotlight isn't on them now, and they look at each other under the dim lights of the bar.

"If there's anything you should know about me, Salle," Mia's voice is so low and sultry compared to the following upbeat song, but he hears her words crystal clear. "I'm _anything_ but a good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH IM SORRY. this work is an unedited piece of crap. I just needed a break from writing my serious NeoSalle fic so I indulged in my second sin ship. Forgive me. Ang hirap magsulat.
> 
> (talk to me on twitter @probablysomehow i got nothing else to do)


End file.
